Conventional transporting apparatuses for transporting a rack accommodating sample containers to a specimen supplying position of a specimen processing apparatus for processing specimen samples are well known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 63-141455). The specimen samples to be processed by the specimen processing apparatus are placed in specimen containers accommodated in a rack.
In the transporting apparatus disclosed in the previously mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 63-141455, a belt is stopped when a sensor detects an edge (detection part) of identical shape provided at a predetermined pitch on a specimen frame (rack) transported by the belt, and the specimen sample in the specimen container accommodated in the rack is mixed and suctioned.
In the conventional transporting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Filing No. 6-770, when the specimen frame (rack) is moved one pitch in a transport direction, or a direction opposite to the transport direction, it is impossible for the sensor to detect the one pitch movement of the specimen frame because the edge (detection part) on the specimen frame has identical shape. In this case, an anomaly in the transporting of the rack is not determined, and a problem arise inasmuch as the transport of the specimen frame (rack) continues, and a different specimen container than the specimen container that is supposed to be analyzed is supplied to the specimen supplying position of the specimen processing apparatus.